


Don't Talk Back!

by orphan_account



Series: Fun Punishments [1]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Spanking, atreus got too sassy, changing tags, this is sexual okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don't misinterpret.Kratos loves his son more than anything in all the realms, but he needed to learn something about attitude and where his place was.A man can only be pushed so far.
Relationships: Atreus & Kratos (God of War), Atreus/Kratos (God of War)
Series: Fun Punishments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. "Watch. Your. Tone."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, I'm not dead. Just super unmotivated. Might be getting a job soon! So- less time to write. Going to college in a few months, too! 
> 
> :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 5, 2020 (Update):  
> Heyyy, I'm bored but not up to create another story atm. I'm just back to update/fix some issues/wording.

He'd been a father once. _Before_. Before that right was _taken_ from him along with his freedom. Chains ripping them both from his _grasp,_ and leaving deeper scars than _any_ physical wound could show. 

That is to say, he knew how it was to deal with bratty children. He had been one, and one of the more ill- _tempered_ , at that.

He'd like to think with all these qualities and more, he'd be a bit more _wiser_ on the matter of dealing with his son's attitude. 

But, _just as his father_ , it seems the few mannerisms he'd taken from him were his anger and disobedience.

"But, _father_ -"

Turning around and uncrossing his arms, Kratos leveled his son with a hard stare, opting for his usual stoicism.

"No, _boy_. You know better than this foolishness."

Atreus was quick to drop his desperate and empathetic expression, replacing it in a heartbeat with a scowl and glare.

Times like these, where Kratos saw the anger in his boy's eyes- _so like him_ , were when he felt the need for his wife the most. 

The both of them had made it certain in the beginning, ever since the _very_ moment Kratos had laid his tired and warmth filled eyes on his boy, that capital punishment and violence would _never_ be used. Needed. 

Frankly, it never was to even a thing that needed to be considered.

Atreus stepped forward, arms crossed in that typical _sassy_ manner he seemed to grown accustomed to, and claimed overconfidently:

"Why? Why do you _never_ want to help people? Are you _that_ bad of a person? A _god_?"

Kratos tried to quelle the upcoming anger and deeply hidden guilt, remaining quiet as he faced his son completely.

Atreus took this as him backing down, being _afraid_.

"Oh. Of _course._ You don't speak when it _inconveniences_ you, right?"

 _A dangerous push_. It was no lie that issues with pride laid between the two of them. Another similarity Kratos would have rather _not_ noticed.

Kratos clentched his teeth and fists, stalking a little closer to Atreus so as to lightly intimidate him into calming and backing down.

It didn't work.

Atreus rolled his eyes and Kratos breathed deeply through his nose. Turning around with a huff, his son looked to the floor with frustration.

" _Why did mother even lay with you_?"

Realization must have hit quick as a few seconds later Atreus gasped, bright blue eyes widening and hand rising to cover his mouth in startlement. He'd never said something so out of line before...

He slowly turned around, a pulsing beat in his ears as the color drained from his face. 

Years of guilt and rage and believing _no_ one would ever love a man like _him,_ _struck_ Kratos like the fist from the stranger that arrived many a year ago. 

It rendered him speechless, but he didn't need words to express his newfound level of offense and _anger_ as he stalked forward, eyes aflame but heart still sore from the words, and _mindful_ of who he was approaching.

A large calloused hand grasped the younger demi-god's wrist, earning a breathy, panicked _gasp_ and whimper at the sudden and terrifyingly tight grip. 

"F-Father! _Please_ I _didn't_ -"

Kratos remained silent as he dragged his son towards their little home. He didn't stop to consider what act of punishment was needed but instead near _instantly_ remembered one form that was common in many households from where he once lived.

Atreus, on the other hand, was thinking a mile a minute on how to mend the situation while tears and snot streamed down his face.

"F-F-Father I _swear_ I didn't, I _couldn't_ -"

" _Quiet_."

Atreus clicked his teeth shut.

Being nearly thrown into the house by the arm, Atreus stumbled over his feet with a small, pitiful cry. He righted himself just as Mimir made a sound of high concern a few feet in front of him.

Two gold eyes watched as Kratos stepped in, face neary unreadable except for his dark eyes that expressed too many emotions to point out even _one_.

 _All_ were clearly not _good_ , Mimir concluded.

"O-Oh- _er_ , everything alright _brothers_? You both-"

Kratos silently grabbed the head by the horns, turning and returning to the door as Mimir sputtered, confused and worried about this new side of him. 

" _Wait_ , brother! W-We can sort whatever happened between you and the boy _out_ -"

Kratos grunted noncomittedly and tossed him behind some logs right outside the house. The shelter would prevent him from being snatched by wolfs and harmed by the insistent weather. That was the most he'd offer him.

Mimir watched helplessly as Kratos returned inside his abode.

Atreus, now sitting on his cot as close to the wall as possible, watched with his arms wrapped around his knees as has his father entered the house. He sniffled, rubbing the last of his tears away.

"... _W-What_? What do you want me to _say_?"

Atreus turned towards his father and threw his hands out towards him in exasperation and frustration, watching as his father came closer. 

"I-I'm _sorry_ , okay? You made me u-upset and I didn't know what to _do_ -"

Kratos sat by his son and leveled him with a hard stare. Angry or _not_ , this was still his son and it pained him to a point to see him stutter and snivel so _helplessly_ this way.

"You have _disrespected me_ many times throughout the years. You are a _young man_ now, boy. Yet you choose to act _childishly and immature_ , as if you were still 9."

Atreus tried to interrupt, clearly offended.

"So you will be punished. _Physically_."

Kratos was quick to add that last part, and to take his son's arm in hand again with a quick jerk. He watched as his son's breathing picked up, his oasis blue eyes going wide. 

Atreus flinched as he was grabbed, and leaned back, trying to create distance. He tried to control his breathing and remain calm like his father taught him, _but this was his father and the one he trusted_ -

"I- you can't be _serious_! Mother wouldn't-"

" _Your mother is not here_!" 

The sharp words rendered him speechless. Kratos glared at him now, and yanked him forward perhaps harder than he needed to.

" _You've spoken enough of her today._ "

Atreus fell onto his father's lap with an ' _oof'_ , confused untill he felt the hand leave his arm and wrap around him, holding him down. He frowned and shook even more.

"You have spoke too much in general..."

The pressure weighed him down and rendered him usless to the point struggling was all but _fruitless_. His father had no reason to be doing this and he's never seen a punishment quite like this before so it in fact actually made him even _more_ confused and concerned.

Then a deep breath was heard and Kratos gripped the ridge of his trousers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Got a job and have been busy-

Atreus let out an undignified sound as his pants were suddenly yanked down to his knees, leaving his pale thighs and behind one cloth less. He started squirming and kicking his feet, hands clawing at his furs.

" _Father_?! What a-are you _doing_?!"

"Your mother and I never wanted to raise you this way. We were completely against corporal punishment."

Kratos squashed down the small amount of sudden apprehension and guilt, shaking his head. He lifted a steady, calloused hand.

"But you refuse to amend in any other form, so this will be a special case."

Atreus didn't have time to question what his father meant as he interrupted himself with a yelp, feeling a semi-harsh smack on his backside.

Kratos had made sure to use only a fraction of his strength to swiftly spank his son once. He tilted his head down to eye his reaction after, his hand hovering, ready to strike again.

It was quiet for a few moments. 

Atreus apparently was in shock, and was repeatedly opening and closing his mouth, eyes wide and nearly glazed over as he thought hard about this new strange predicament.

Deeming this meaning he was fine, Kratos went to do it again, making Atreus whimper and flinch with the hit. Same speed and same strength. 

" _Hnn..!"_

_"Ack-"_

_"Fa-"_

2 minutes in, Atreus was teary-eyed and gripping the furs tightly. Kratos looked to his son's face, noticing the red tinge and pouty look. 

He nearly felt sorry for him- 

Then he remembered all the times he decided to have unnecessary attitude towards him, that more times than _not_ almost cost them their _lives_.

He growled lowly, making Atreus tense instinctively. Oasis eyes widened just as Kratos spanked him fully and _rougher_ than before, his rough calloused hand feeling his son's undergarments again. 

A sob.

"Oh! _Gods_ -"

The feeling made him more upset for one reason or another, and he quickly grabbed the hem of Atreus' underwear, _yanking_ it down his thighs too, and marveling at his boy's soft and unblemished skin. 

His fingers twitched, suddenly feeling the urge to keep going, hitting, _feeling, no longer angry so not understanding why-_ when Atreus turned his head and met his eyes, teary and lidded. 

"I-I'm _sorry_ , f-father. It w-won't-" 

_"Hic_!"

"happen _again_ -"

"..."

Kratos slowly and reluctantly removed his hand, eyes observing his son and noticing the way his legs twitched, the way he _bit_ his lip to keep his whimpers in, and the way he instantly wiggled to sit up as soon as he was given room to just to hiss in pain.

Kratos impulsively reached out and gripped his son's wrist making him whimper, eyes snapping to meet his.

Kratos ignored the sudden adrenaline that struck him and ignored his stuttering heartbeat as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"...will you make the same mistakes?"

Kratos didn't have to open his eyes to know his son was quickly shaking his head. He let go of him, opening his eyes and motioning towards the boy's cot. Atreus quickly pulled his pants up, face red, and ran over to it.

From then on Atreus made sure not to act out, but Kratos kept an eye on him, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the updates made it better to read! Always give advice and requests if felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> Making a punishment series!
> 
> Give me more ideas for these two!


End file.
